Thisspiasiano/Leyendas
Ultimate Alien Anthology |longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel=Pálido a verde |pelo=Negro, marrón, rubio (generalmente se vuelve gris o blanco con la edad) |plumas= |ojos= |distinciones=Cuatro brazos, forma de serpiente |vida=90+ años |planeta=Thisspias |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Thisspiasiano |miembros=*Oppo Rancisis *Madre de Oppo Rancisis *Hermana de Oppo Rancisis *Nikil Nobil }} Los thisspiasianos eran una especie omnívora e inteligente de reptiles del planeta Thisspias. Biología y apariencia Estos thisspiasianos eran fácilmente reconocibles por sus abundantes barbas, que evolucionaron para disuadir a los picantes cygnats de su planeta natal,The New Essential Guide to Alien Species y sus largas colas, que alcanzaban longitudes de dos metros en la mayoría de los casos. Estas colas eran muy fuertes y se usaban comúnmente para transportar objetos grandes. Al meditar o estar en reposo, un thisspiasiano enrollaría su cola debajo de su torso, reduciendo su altura en medio metro. Además de sus barbas onduladas, los thisspiasianos también tenían el pelo largo que les rodeaba la cabeza, mostrando solo la boca y los ojos. Su cabello y las escamas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo a menudo eran de colores coincidentes. left|thumb|180px|Un alquimista thisspiasiano. También poseían cuatro brazos, siendo el conjunto superior más fuerte y más grande. Cada una de sus cuatro manos tenía cinco dedos, y cada dedo estaba inclinado con una garra larga y resistente. Se consideraba poco sofisticado o indecoroso por parte de los thisspiasianos de clase altas tener los dos brazos inferiores visibles en público, por lo que generalmente estaban ocultos a la vista a través de prendas más grandes, con las extremidades más pequeñas a veces incluso atadas a sus cuerpos. Dado que los thisspiasianos de clase trabajadora no exhibían ni la aversión a mostrar sus extremidades inferiores ni la disparidad de fuerza entre los dos conjuntos, los xenobiólogos pensaban que se debía a una evolución continua, siendo la clase alta la que perdió fuerza muscular. Sin embargo, en el combate, estas costumbres se olvidaban y las cuatro extremidades se usaban para luchar contra sus oponentes.Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami Aunque eran omnívoros, y generalmente consumían una buena cantidad de vegetales, debido a su ascendencia reptiliana, los habitantes de la zona de este continente preferían comer alimentos vivos, como insectos, pájaros y roedores. Si es necesario, la mandíbula se abrocharía en la articulación y la comida se consumiría entera. También debido a su ascendencia, los thisspiasianos se despojarían de su piel de vez en cuando, normalmente en unos pocos años cada vez. Sin embargo, en lugar de deshacerse de la piel de una pieza, se cubrirían con aceites y ungüentos, quitando las escamas muertas durante los tiempos de aseo personal. Los thisspiasianos necesitaban muy poco sueño para funcionar normalmente, descansando solo dos horas al día. Sin embargo, requerían períodos de meditación, con estos trances que duraban cinco o seis horas al día. Un thisspiasiano que no meditaba durante el tiempo normal sería propenso a tener estallidos de emociones. Sociedad y cultura La cultura thisspiasiana era una de guerreros orgullosos, que mantenían sus emociones bien ocultas y sus rabias controladas. Muchos forasteros solo vieron la fachada exterior de tranquilidad de un thisspiasiano, y para la mayoría parecía que los thisspiasianos existían en un mar de calma. Sin embargo, esto estaba lejos de la verdad, ya que en realidad eran una especie muy apasionada debajo de la superficie. Un thisspiasiano que no meditara tan a menudo como debería, sería propenso a tener ataques de ira o llanto. El mundo entero Thisspias estaba gobernado por un solo thisspiasiano, un rey o reina conocido como el Monarca de Sangre. El título era hereditario y se remontaba a los primeros años de la República Galáctica. Debido a su historia antigua, la monarquía siempre fue vista por los thisspiasianos como arcaica, fuera de contacto y decadente. La monarquía, a su vez, intentó actualizar sus puntos de vista de acuerdo con la cultura moderna de la época, pero estos intentos fueron periódicos en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo, un parlamento elegido democráticamente manejaba gran parte de los asuntos legislativos reales en todo el planeta. Los thisspiasianos disfrutaban comiendo sus alimentos aún vivos, pero como muchas otras especies encontraban este rasgo desconcertante o repulsivo, los thisspiasianos también podían tomar sus alimentos cocinados. Una fiesta típica thisspiasiana incluía varias jaulas de animales vivos centradas en el centro de la mesa, extraídas de especies de toda la galaxia. Estos animales, aún vivos, se sumergirían en varias salsas sazonadas y se consumirían enteros. Si bien los thisspiasianos atemperarían su amor por los alimentos vivos en beneficio de los extraños, cuestionaban la práctica de cocinar por completo, diciendo que tales alimentos carecían de un cierto "sabor picante". Historia En los primeros años de la República, los thisspiasianos entraron en contacto con el nuevo gobierno galáctico y prometieron con entusiasmo la lealtad de su planeta. Estos guerreros thisspiasianos pronto se extendieron por toda la galaxia, sus habilidades demostraron ser vitales para preservar la incipiente República y derrotar muchas amenazas tanto externas como internas. En el 206 ABY, el sensible a la Fuerza Oppo Rancisis nació del actual Monarca de Sangre, convirtiéndose en el siguiente en la línea del trono. A la edad de seis años, Rancisis fue entregado a la Orden Jedi por su madre, quien esperaba que regresara cuando fuera necesario, y ascender a la monarquía con la sabiduría y la experiencia de un Jedi. En su ausencia, su hermana menor tomó el trono, pero en el 186 ABY, cuando Rancisis tenía veinte años, los terroristas irrumpieron en el palacio''El Poder de los Jedi'' del monarca y mataron a su hermana. Como Rancisis era el siguiente en la línea de los herederos, se le ofreció el trono. Dedicado al Código Jedi, rechazó la oferta y continuó con su entrenamiento en el Templo Jedi. Rancisis ascendió a través de las filas de la orden, convirtiéndose en experto en varios poderes de la Fuerza, específicamente en la meditación de batalla, y fue ascendido al rango de Maestro Jedi. Se sentó en el Alto Consejo Jedi y participó en varios conflictos importantes, incluida la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark y el Alzamiento Yinchorri. thumb|left|240px|Rancisis en el Consejo Jedi durante las Guerras Clon. Cuando las Guerras Clon estallaron en toda la galaxia, Rancisis tomó un papel activo, convirtiéndose en un General Jedi Senior. Aunque pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en Coruscant, coordinando las fuerzas de la República, participó directamente en dos casos. El primero encontró a Rancisis enfrentando al actual Monarca de Sangre de su planeta natal. El monarca estaba considerando separarse y unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y Rancisis buscó persuadirlo de lo contrario. Cuando el monarca no cedía su posición, los dos participaron en un combate ritual desarmado, con Rancisis saliendo como el ganador. El monarca permaneció a regañadientes como parte de la República, y los guerreros y estrategas thisspiasianos trabajaron con la República durante la guerra en varias batallas críticas. La segunda incursión de Rancisis en la primera línea del conflicto fue en el Asedio de Saleucami en el 19 ABY. Rancisis desempeñó un papel vital en el asedio, utilizando su habilidad en la meditación de batalla para unirse a la miríada de fuerzas de la República en el planeta. Mientras meditaba profundamente, Rancisis fue atacado por un grupo de asesinos anzati. Incluso exhausto como estaba, Rancisis demostró ser un enemigo mucho más formidable de lo que imaginaban, y mató a sus atacantes. Sin embargo, el ataque fue simplemente una artimaña, y el Jedi Oscuro, Sora Bulq, apuñaló a Rancisis en la espalda, matándolo. Cuando las Guerras Clon llegaron a su fin con el ascenso de Palpatine y el nuevo Imperio Galáctico, Thisspias se convirtió en un objetivo para el Emperador. Dirigió a sus fuerzas a bombardear el planeta desde la órbita, causando caos y esclavizando a muchos thisspiasianos. El Emperador instaló un gobernador Imperial excesivamente celoso para supervisar el planeta, pero este gobernador superó rápidamente su mandato y su conjunto de habilidades. Intentó impresionar a Palpatine ejecutando al actual Monarca de Sangre y manteniendo cautivo al príncipe heredero. Los furiosos thisspiasianos se rebelaron, pero sus ataques a menudo resultaron inútiles frente a la ocupación Imperial. Cuando los espías de la Alianza Rebelde se infiltraron en las filas del gobernador y rescataron al príncipe, alejándolo de Thisspias, las cosas cambiaron y los thisspiasianos ganaron esperanza y renovaron su resistencia. El gobernador, a su vez, cubrió su humillación amenazando con aniquilar a toda la especie. El Emperador estaba menos que impresionado después de todo, y una Mano del Emperador pronto mató al ingenioso gobernador. La Mano impuso una cuarentena en todo el planeta, y el mundo permaneció bajo el dominio Imperial hasta la Batalla de Endor y la muerte del Emperador. Después de la caída del Imperio, el príncipe heredero regresó a su planeta natal para encontrarlo envuelto en un acalorado debate sobre el futuro de su monarquía. El debate pronto se convirtió en combate abierto, y se libró una breve guerra civil hasta que el príncipe salió victorioso. El Monarca de Sangre gobernó Thisspias una vez más, y comenzó el proceso de convertirse en parte de la Nueva República. Sin embargo, muchos thisspiasianos de este tipo señalaron que la monarquía políticamente anacrónica seguía tan fuera de contacto y decadente como siempre, incluso en la época de la Alianza Galáctica. Apariciones *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''El Consejo Jedi 1'' *''El Consejo Jedi 2'' *''El Consejo Jedi 4'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 21'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics }} Fuentes *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Unlimited Power'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Thisspiasianos